


The mirror of Erised and Luna

by BrightBlueSkyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Goodbyes, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueSkyler/pseuds/BrightBlueSkyler
Summary: Luna didn't said goodbye to her mother, how good it is that the mirror of Erised will provide such an opportunity.
Kudos: 2





	The mirror of Erised and Luna

Dumbledore's Army showed her the Room of requirement. Not that Luna didn't like the DA on the contrary, she liked it! How Harry taught them spells, enchantments and self-defense was amazing. How they had risen against Umbridge without her knowing! She could cast many spells on all those pink toad supporters!

When Ravenclaw did not become her second family (since she was also teased there),like it was supposed to be, the DA became that.

She felt at home, and Harry cursed anyone who would call her "Loony." It was just perfect until Mariette betrayed them. After that, DA fell.

But not Luna. She came every day to the magic room and enjoyed the wonders that were in her.  
After DA, she began to engage in self-defense herself. It certainly wasn't all that good, and almost all of her spells weren't as good without Harry's help.  
But this did not extinguish the fire that was in her.  
But one day she decided that she would go to the Room of requirement, just for fun.

***

I opened the door, closing my eyes, and the smell of my house greeted me. The smell of the paper my father used to print his newspaper on. The smell of homemade soap and shampoo, the red tea that my father always made. Dust on the printing machines. Then the sound of printing. And my father's voice. I opened my eyes to see the house, but the room was just a mirror. A large mirror stood in the center of a small room that was supposed to be the room in which I learned many spells.  
Why does the room think I need a mirror?

I went to the mirror and gasped. Mom stood in the mirror, smiling at me.

She was all the same, brown, silky hair. Her crooked white teeth, long arms with white skin. She hugged me. I wanted to touch her, but when I tried, I only felt the surface of my blue knitted sweater.Knitted by her.

I didn't even notice the tears that were now on the skin of my cheek. Some tears gathered together in the dimples of my smile. She was so real. How wonderful.  
She looked at me and began to speak.  
\- My dear, my dear, Luna. You've grown so much. You are so beautiful - she smiled even more - you always had my spirit, this smile. '  
I nodded.  
\- You know, Luna, these bullies, don't let them run you down. Don't let them break your spirit. You are amazing and I love you. "

I don't know why, but it seemed to me that it was time to leave.  
“Goodbye, Mom, and thanks.” I turned my back to the mirror and sighed. Then I left the room. This was exactly what I needed.  
If I went back to the room, it would be something different.

Because I just had to say goodbye to my mom. Because last time I couldn't do it.  
Because she died without goodbye words and hugs. Instead, she said:  
"I'll go to do an experiment," then I never saw her again. More precisely, I did not see her alive.

***

I bumped into someone and dropped all my books.  
\- Hey, look where you're go- Luna was in front of me - oh, it's just you ... Is everything okay? '  
\- Hi Harry! - she looked at me and I noticed that she had a slightly blurred look. “Yes, I just got back from the Room of requirement.”  
\- What were you doing there - I was surprised - as far as I remember, Filch is sitting there ...  
\- Filch has not been sitting there for a month - she waved it off - You know, I saw a mirror there. Mom was there '  
\- Erised? - I asked - where you see your desires? '  
\- Probably ... I said goodbye to her, you know I needed it, I didn't have time. '  
She suddenly took, and hugged me.  
"You know Harry, you couldn't even talk to them."  
And she hugged me even tighter.


End file.
